Nam-Ek
Nam-Ek is a Kryptonian war criminal and member of the Sword of Rao, as well as the strongest soldier of General Zod and one of the first great enemies of the hero Superman. Together with General Zod, Nam-Ek attempted to re-establish Krypton on Earth by bringing about a terraformation apocalypse (in the Black Zero Event), but he was ultimately defeated by Superman and re-imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. Powers and Abilities Powers Hybrid Physiology: As a Kryptonian, Nam-Ek's bone structure is almost identical to that of a human. On a planet near a red class M main-sequence star (like Krypton with its sun Rao), Nam-Ek would have physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans, but if on a planet near a yellow G-type main-sequence star (like Earth), he has many new abilities and powers, all of them far beyond the capabilities of humans and even metahumans, making him appear godlike (indeed rivaling an Old God in power). However, Nam-Ek notably never did manage to master the powers of heat vision, X-ray vision, Arctic breath, and flight. Also, even without his powers, Nam-Ek is still very strong, due to his Kryptonian physiology mixed with the DNA of the Rondors. * Super Leaps: Nam-Ek is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps, shown when he easily leaped onto a flying military jet, and when he quickly caught up to Superman, when the latter tried to fly up into the air. * Superhuman Stamina: Nam-Ek almost never grows tired if he is continuously powered by the yellow sun of Earth. He doesn't need to eat, sleep, or breathe. Hence, he ferociously battled with Superman and numerous human soldiers without ever needing to stop and catch his breath. * Superhuman Speed: Nam-Ek, in spite of his inhumanly huge physique, can run and react at incredible speeds, and was able to land several brutal blows on Superman in their fight. However, Nam-Ek is still noticeably slower and less nimble than less bulky fellow Kryptonians Superman, Faora, and General Zod, as well as the speedster Flash. As a result, the faster and more agile Superman was able to catch and dodge quite a few of Nam-Ek's blows as their fight progressed. * Superhuman Durability: Nam-Ek's body is incredibly durable, virtually indestructible. Hence, he can withstand massive explosions, exposure to both temperature extremes, falls from great heights, high-caliber bullets, anti-tank depleted uranium rounds, Maverick missiles, plasma bolts from Kryptonian weaponry, Superman's heat vision attack (though it caused him burning pain) and even numerous mighty blows from fellow Kryptonian Superman, remaining unscathed, though Superman ultimately managed to knock him out with a tremendous punch. While Nam-Ek can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause him to stumble and briefly knock him down, leaving him unscathed. The only things capable of breaking through Nam-Ek's invulnerability and actually harming him are beings of comparable incalculable strength (such as other Kryptonians), as they are strong enough to physically break though his invulnerability. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Nam-Ek, in the rare instances when he is hurt, is capable of healing at superhuman speeds, especially in direct sunlight. However, if the injuries are serious enough to instantly kill him, his healing factor will not be able to save him. * Longevity: Nam-Ek, as a Kryptonian under a yellow sun, has a lifespan far greater than that of a human. As such, he doesn't show signs of age as long as the yellow sun is there to empower him. Nam-Ek is unaffected by earthly diseases and draws energy from the sun to live, meaning that had Nam-Ek stayed on Earth, he would have effectively been an ageless immortal. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Nam-Ek, as a member of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, is a fierce and ruthless combatant, though his fighting style, unlike the more sophisticated ones of General Zod and Sub-Commander Faora, is one based more on brute force and his huge hulking physique rather than martial arts, though it is just as effective. However, while Nam-Ek was able to use this to initially dominate Superman in their fight, the latter utilized his superior agility and speed, managing to gain the upper hand against Nam-Ek relatively quickly. Equipment * Battle armor: Nam-Ek, as a Warrior Guild member, was hardly ever seen not wearing a suit of extremely durable and fiercely intimidating Kryptonian battle armor, equipped with a Breather. Formely Equipment Weapons * Kryptonian plasma rifle: Nam-Ek wielded a Kryptonian plasma rifle while helping General Zod overthrow the Kryptonian Law Council, though it was ultimately confiscated by the Sapphire Guards. Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Articles with no sense